Today, public safety answering points (PSAPs) that contain emergency call handling and computer aided dispatch (CAD) incident management are typically in separate locations from crime center operations. Further, emergency call handling and CAD incident management may not be co-located within the PSAP. For roles that are not co-located (i.e., call handlers, dispatchers, and intelligence analysts), it is difficult to interact between the roles of managing calls, managing incident responses, and managing crime center operations. In addition, depending of the volume of calls, even if the roles are co-located, it is difficult to communicate across different applications.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.